


The King of Athens

by kindkit



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Athens

The morning after the wedding, Theseus sends for Egeus and orders the Forest of Arden burnt. "We'll have no more runaway daughters in Athens," he says. And isn't it a kingly task, bringing law to the wild places?

Mollified, Egeus thanks him. A sensible man, and influential.

Smoke palls Athens as though the sun has gone out. Everywhere Theseus hears women weeping in their houses for the little forest gods. Hippolyta prays to Artemis, until he forbids it.

When the burning's over, Theseus grants land to his nobles (generosity marks a true king) and builds fortresses along his new borders.


End file.
